Descendant
by ChiyoChi-Yamamoto
Summary: Hiei's lover Megumi's last dying wish was that he'd find her descendant. Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hiei's lover Megumi's dying wish was that he'd find her descendant. Hiei/OC

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakasho does not belong to me. Megumi and Aaron do, however.

This idea belongs to me, as well.

A/N: Hidey Ho ya'll! This will be the first Yu yu fic I'll ever post on fanfiction.

BEGIN

_The rain belted down on the two figures that lay in the middle of the bloodied field. Bodies littered the ground around them._

"_Don't die, Megumi!" The male begged, cradling the other figure's head in his lap. Her hand crawled up to his face, cupping his cheek._

"_Hiei, we all have our ti-." She gasped in pain, before continuing, "-me. I love you, Hiei. I have one request before I pass."_

"_No!" The man yelled in rage, "You aren't going to die!"_

"_Please listen to me, Hiei. In the future there will be a girl. This girl will be my descendant. Please find her! Please protect her. You will know it is her by the traits she possesses. When you find her," Megumi reached up, unclipping the large golden locket around her neck, "give her this."_

"_The pendant I gave you when we first met… Megumi. I'll do as you say. I will find and protect this girl no matter how much it costs me. Megumi," He pleaded one last time, seeing her eyes beginning to creak close, "I love you, Megumi."_

"_Find her, Hiei." Dead. Dead, like everything else he's ever come to cherish. He wouldn't allow his lover's descendant to be hurt. He would find her, even if it took a thousand years._


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Teenagers

Chapter 2: Stupid Teenagers

A/N: Yay! I'm already gonna put up the official first chapter, because within two hours, I already had a person add it to their alerts. Thank you XzCrimsonTearszX for your alert! And thank you to a couple other people who added it to your favorites!

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Begin.

I wasn't sure what to expect on that particular day. It was just another day at my crappy boarding school, right?

So why did I feel this way? Why was I so sure that something was going to happen?

Sure, I'd fantasize about having some awesome, sexy guy take me away in his Porsche (not necessarily in that order), but I surely didn't expect this.

x.x.x.x

Perched in his usual tree near Kurama's house was Hiei. He knew it was best to be close to those 'spirit detectives', so he stayed near the person who annoyed him the least.

"Hiei," Said red head interrupted his nap, "Koenma wants to see us."

Growling, the fire demon leaped down from his tree, yes, _his__**,**_ and walked over to the smiling fox.

"What does that toddler want now?"

"I don't know," Kurama answered bluntly.

Walking into the portal that appeared before them, Hiei hesitated slightly. He had **that** feeling in his gut again. The feeling that made him know something was going to happen. Shaking it off, he continued.

Once in the large office, the two demons waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to arrive.

"Hey, binky breath!" Yusuke greeted in his drunk-like way.

Koenma sighed, ushering them all in. "Hello, everyone. I have a new case for you."

Yusuke groaned at this, but Koenma ignored him.

"Just tell us already."

Koenma, suddenly dead serious, replied, "Thirteen year old Aaron Michaels is being targeted by level C demons. We aren't sure why, but I do know that she was born under a demon hunter, who was murdered a while back. I want you to go to her boarding school in Georgia and retrieve her. Nothing is left for her there."

"Wait, we're going to America?" Yusuke yelled, outraged.

Koenma sighed. "Would you rather an innocent thirteen year old girl die?" That shut him up.

"Now, you need to be packed by tomorrow." With that, the tiny lord shooed them away.

Walking down the street that led to the park, the group of four spoke about their new mission.

"It's hard to believe that some demons are low enough to attack a thirteen year old," Yusuke commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

"Well, I'll save that girl and-."

"-Shut up Kuwabara."

Hiei ignored them, stuffing his hands into the pockets on his cloak. "What do you think, Hiei?"

Turning his piercing red eyes to Kurama, he answered, "Nothing. We'll do our 'job' and be over it."

Rolling his eyes at his reply, Kuwabara teased, "Why, worried she might be taller that you."

"You should shut up, you oaf."

Later, when the group parted, Hiei made his way up his tree.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he opened the clenched fist. In his palm sat a large golden locket. He frowned at it, rubbing his thumb over the back. Engraved were three words.

"Hiei and Megumi."

He sighed, slipping it back into his pocket. He had yet to fulfill his promise, and that upset him.

"Hiei?" Kurama called up the tree a few minutes later.

"What is it fox?" The growled back grumpily.

"Are you still set on finding her?"

Knowing what '_her'_ meant, Hiei sighed. "I promised Megumi."

Sighing, Kurama left the fire demon to grumble alone.

x.x.x.x

"Noooo!" A strangled cry echoed around the dormitory. However, this was normal, so no one went to look.

In dorm 1369 stayed Aaron Michaels. Sitting at her desk, was Aaron Michaels. And panicking over her book on sociology was- you guessed it – Aaron Michaels.

"Agh! This doesn't make. Any. Sense!"

"Aaron! Go to sleep!" Her roommate hissed, covering his head with a pillow.

"Shut up Garret! You already did your assignment!"

"Exactly," he replied, "Because I, unlike you, do not procrastinate."

"I do not procrastinate!" She tried, but soon gave up, hearing his snores.

Setting her book to rest, the girl sighed, walking over to her bed. "Night Garret," she said, turning out the light and laying down.

**Meanwhile in Japan:**

It was early morning, and the gang had all met in Koenma's office.

"Are you all ready to go?" The toddler sized lord asked.

"Yup," Yusuke answered for them all.

"Good." With a snap of his fingers, Botan appeared, opening a portal.

"Good luck boys!" The girl said cheerfully.

The boys stepped through the portal, not knowing what was to come.

x.x.x.x

"Aaron. Aaron! Wake up!" Garret shook the girl, trying to wake her. After a moment, her amber eyes creaked open.

"Good morning, best friend of mine," she said sleepily, before rolling over.

"Aaron! Remember that sociology test you've been studying for? That test is TODAY!" Seeming to wake up more, Aaron shot up, straight into the head of her roommate.

"Sunuva- Aaron! Get up and get dressed. Mike and I will meet you down stairs in 10." Garret ran from the room, ignoring the groaning girl.

10 minutes later, as promised, Aaron met Garret and his boyfriend Mike downstairs. "Hey Mike," Aaron greeted patting the fashionable boy on the back.

"Hey Aaron. I see poor Garret had to get you up again."

"It's not my fault he has to deal with me! The dorm adviser thought I was a guy because of my name, and that's how I ended up here. So, if Garret minded waking me up in the morning-."

"-Relax. I get it! I was kidding kid," Mike replied, rubbing her head.

Minutes of trying to stumble her way to the cafeteria later, Aaron held out her arms. "Some one carry me~" She whined.

Mike sighed, lifting her onto his back. Garret smiled at his boyfriend, "Thanks. I hate carrying her. She kicks."

"I do not."

"Right."

x.x.x.x

_Okay. Twenty questions, one hour. It can't be that hard._

She was freaking out. As soon as the teacher had handed out the test papers, she started to tell herself she was ready. Now she was telling herself she would 'totally fail'.

_Noooo! I'm going to DIE! No~!_

"Aaron?"

_This is impossible. Totally impossible._

"Ms. Michaels?"

_I knew I should've done that stupid study guide!_

"Ms. Michaels. Snap out of it. Let's step outside." Aaron jumped a few feet when Mrs. Kate grabbed her shoulder lightly, handing her a tissue.

_Oh shit. I'm crying?_ She thought, wiping away drippy mascara. Standing, the teacher led her out. The last thing she saw before the door was shut was a worried looking Garret.

"Aaron, it's okay. Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Kate asked kindly, placing her hand on the girls shoulder.

Aaron nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks in streams.

"How about you go back to the dorms and sleep? I'll let you retake the test tomorrow. Let me write you a pass."

Aaron stayed in the hallway while she waited for the teacher to get her the pass.

The tired girl made her way painfully slowly back to the dorm. She wanted nothing more to collapse on her bed and sleep the day away.

Fumbling with the keys, she finally unlocked her door, slamming her way to the bed. She did not notice the murky creature standing in the corner, a sadistic smile on its face.

x.x.x.x

"Now, while I find us a hotel room, Kuwabara, find us somewhere to eat, Yusuke and Hiei go scout her dorm room," Kurama instructed. The group dissipated.

"North Georgia Boarding School," Yusuke read the sign using his fancy English translation book.

"Hn. Let's get this over with," Hiei muttered bitterly.

The two quickly and stealthily made their way towards the boy's dormitory using the lame map Koenma had drawn them.

"She lives in the boy's dorm?"

"Apparently."

A scream drew their attention to the hall. Sprinting off in that direction, the boys stopped in front of room 1369.

A cry of pain was heard, and with that confirmation, Yusuke broke down the door.

Pinned to the wall and covered in blood was a young girl. Their target, to be precise. Pinning her to the wall was a disgusting demon. Anger swept through Hiei and with a swing of his sword, the demon was dead. The girl dropped to the ground, crumpling.

"…_You will know it is her by the traits she possesses." _

Hiei shook the words away as they suddenly came to him.

"Hiei, help me get her to the bed." The demon did so, grabbing the girl's lower half. Once she was placed on the bed, Hiei pulled back her dark red hair as Yusuke looked her over to see where she was bleeding. The short-tempered man frowned when he saw two teeth marks on her neck. "It must've been a vampiric-demon. It bit her neck," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Is she going to be okay?"

"If we get her to Kurama fast enough. Write a note, **in English, **telling her roommate that she went to stay with family for a while. Or something."

Yusuke sighed, going over to the desk. Grabbing a sticky note, he began scrawling down a letter, comparing it to the open notebook that happened to be there.

Meanwhile, Hiei had lifted the teen onto his back, nearly cringing from the heavy smell of blood.

"Let's go then," Yusuke said after a moment. Hiei 'hn'ed and followed him out the window.

x.x.x.x

"Lay her down here on the bed. There's no doubt that since you killed the demon that attacked her, we're about to be swarmed. Keep your guard up," Kurama ordered.

"…_I will find this girl and protect her no matter what it costs me…"_

Kuwabara chatted noisily with Kurama while the fox demon patched the unconscious girl up. At some point, a loud gasp was heard.

Kurama had just put the needle and thread through the wound in the girl's stomach, and she chose that time to wake up. A gasp had escaped her mouth, and she moved to the hand that hovered over the hole in her stomach, grasping it.

"Stop! It hurts!" She cried, still half unknowing to what was occurring.

"I'm sorry Aaron, but I have to stitch you up. Drink this," he put a glass in her hand after he had removed it from the death hold it had on his own, "and it'll numb the pain."

Aaron gulped down the drink with a gag, it was nasty. "Who are you people? And what happened to that thing that attacked me?" She asked in a spew of wakened questions.

"We were sent to protect you and bring you back with us. Hiei killed the demon that attacked you," Yusuke answered the fiery red head.

"What do you _mean _take me with you?" She hissed at him, choosing to direct her attention any where but the hole in her stomach.

"Hey, listen brat, it's an order we can't refuse. Would you rather have been killed by that demon?"

Aaron stopped talking for a while. Truth is, she wouldn't have cared if she'd been killed. All she had was a homosexual roommate (not that she didn't love the kid to death) and a jacked up dad waiting at home.

"Well, yeah. It's not like my dad would be sad. Garret would be pretty pissed and sad, but he has Mike. So, I don't really care," she answered.

Hiei glared at her from the corner of his eye. Something about her sentence made him boil in rage.

"_Megumi. I'll do as you say…"_

Hiei sighed. He was hearing his last conversation with his lover, again. He hated it. It bound him to a promise that he might not be able to keep. After all, it had been a thousand years, and he'd seen no trace of her.

But this Aaron girl reminded him so much of his Megumi. The same fiery red hair, the same slate gray eyes. Even the same attitude.

Then suddenly, a force hit him. It was agony, but he didn't cry out.

_Aaron Michaels. _

His eyes widened in astonishment.

**This girl. **_**Megumi. **_**I found her.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hn

A/N: I think I'm falling in love with this story! I mean, I like all my stories, but I do love this one.

New chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

BEGIN

"Hey! Watch the hair ass-hole!" Aaron cried, clawing at Yusuke's hand that grasped the back of her coat.

"I wouldn't have to drag you if you'd come willingly!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave!" He let go of her in surprise, and her sobs disappeared immediately.

Smirking, she gave them a wave before running down the street and off into the night yelling, "SUCKERS!"

"Shoot."

"Hiei! You're the fastest! Go after her while I go grab our bags!"

Hiei gave him a look, before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

_Stupid teenagers! I hate humans. Megumi why?_

Hiei growled to himself as he tried to find the human girl. Well, she couldn't be all human, but at this point she was. She had no training…

He growled again.

"Where the hell is she!" He hissed under his breath.

"Leave me alone! God damn you! Back off!" He turned his head to look down below. In an ally half created by the building he was perched on was Aaron. She was pinned against the wall by some thug.

The fire demon sighed.

"Hey, chill out girl. After I take your money, we can have a little fun!"

Hiei was about to make a move when a sudden crack stopped him. Suddenly the thug dropped to his bum, cursing and grasping his foot.

"Bitch! I'll show you!" He went at her feet. She jumped, slamming her foot into his back.

"Look-." A slam of the foot, "here ass-hole! I don't take that kind of crap. Heh. My wallet? If anything *slam*, I'll take yours! Now scat!"

She kicked him in the back, and the bruised moron scattered out of the ally.

After Aaron was sure he was gone, she sighed. Collapsing to the ground, she shuddered. Though she'd acted tough, that had scared the crap out of her.

"Aaron." She screamed, flailing her legs as she was hefted over Hiei's shoulder.

"Let me go! I am not going with you! I-?" She stopped, stricken with fear as she caught glance of his glare.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asked after awhile.

"You're very important to someone who was very important to me."

"Deep."

"Dang, you brought her back asleep and silent. Nice Hiei!" Yusuke patted the man on the back, offering his arms to carry the girl, which Hiei accepted, slinging her into his embrace.

"What a pain. Stupid ona's…" he grumbled to himself.

"Alright. Botan's got the portal open in the other room, so let's go."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me? After that whole explanation?"

"It doesn't make any sense toddler! My whole life, nothing, NOTHING. No one has told me about demons, the three realms…" She paused, her eyes widening slightly.

"My mother… Before she disappeared… She told me of a woman named Megumi. She said she was a demon. I didn't believe her at the time."

Koenma was silent for a moment. "You're mother is dead, Aaron."

Aaron whipped around to face him so fast she nearly fell over. "She's dead?" The room was tense.

"She's dead." Aaron grasped her hair. "Dad said she left me… Left him."

"Look, Aaron, I think you need to lie down and rest. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Aaron nodded slowly. "Kurama, would your mother be alright with her staying with you?" Koenma asked the red head.

"I'm sure that'd be fine. Let's go, Aaron," Kurama replied. As the two walked out the door, Kurama briefed the teary girl about the situation with his name.

She nodded, "Okay, Suichi."

Hiei watched as Kurama's mother smiled happily, hugging the tired Aaron as she walked in the door. Aaron hugged her back, loving the embrace.

He watched through any windows that were open as she was led up the stairs and into a guest bedroom and left alone. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was out.

He watched until the moon was high in the sky. Just to make sure she was asleep. When he was, he leaped down from his tree and onto the window sill of her window.

Jiggling the flimsy piece of plastic loose, he slipped inside.

He stared at her for awhile, before he heard a voice.

"What is it, Kurama?" He asked, making sure to be quite.

"Is it her?"

"Yes. It has to be."

"I see. Take care of her Hiei. But be careful." With that, Kurama silently left the room.

"Right," Hiei whispered, leaping out of the window again.

Aaron woke with a start the next morning. She flew out of the bed, wondering where she was.

"Oh. I'm in Ku-Suichi's house," she said with a sigh.

"Good morning," Kurama said softly, knocking on the door way to her room.

The thirteen year old turned to him. "Good morning. What's the plan for today?"

"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are going back to get your things. I'm not sure what excuse they'll use, but we'll see. You, Hiei and I are going shopping to get you new stuff. Koenma is providing money, so all we have to do is track down Hiei and convince him to come with us."

"I don't think he likes me."

Kurama smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Now, get yourself cleaned up. There's a shower next to the closet. I'll have mother lend you some clothes."

Before he could leave, Aaron said, "Thank you, Kurama."

He smiled, nodding, and leaving.

"So, where can we find him?" Aaron asked Kurama as the two walked down the streets looking for Hiei. She now sported a light green summer dress, her hair was up, and her feet in platform shoes.

"Well, he usually sticks to the trees, or at least up high."

"I se- AH!" She screamed as Hiei dropped down in front of her.

"You're definitely good at making an entrance," Kurama said chuckling.

"What do you want, Kurama?" He muttered.

"Koenma wants you to go shopping with us."

"_Shopping._ No."

"You don't have a choice jerk face!" Aaron said.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"No!"

"Both of you stop!"

"Fine. I'll go, but just to protect her." She blushed. For some reason, she was flattered.

"Well, let's go then," she said in a stutter, before running ahead of them slightly.

Kurama chuckled slightly. "Looks like she has a small crush on you Hiei," he said, nudging the fire demon with his elbow.

"She's a thirteen year old. She'll get over it."

"Hey guys! Hurry it up!" She called, turning her nose up to revel in the sun.

"Um, so how much money is on that card?" Aaron asked as she gawked in front of a sundress store.

"I thought you were a tomboy," Hiei remarked.

"I am. But I love dresses. They make me feel pretty." She frowned for a second, before running into the room.

"It makes her feel pretty? Teenagers are strange."

Kurama smiled, following her in. Hiei hesitated, before following also.

"Look at this one! It's so pretty!" Aaron squealed. Kurama agreed, following along. Hiei had no idea what to do.

The three ended up leaving the store with 13 dresses.

"Next! The shoe store!"

"Why's she excited?" Hiei grumbled.

"I think this is helping her get her mind off of leaving her home. Of course, she's probably also trying to forget the fact that her mother is dead."

Hiei turned forward.

"Kurama."

"What?"

"She's gone."

Kurama whipped forward. "Not again! I'll go to the shoe store. Hiei, go look around. Koenma won't be happy if he finds out she's gone."

"Wow. Japan's malls are awesome!" Aaron said happily. She turned over her shoulder. "Hey guys, where's a good place- Guys? Where'd they go?" She stopped.

"Kurama? Hiei? Where are you? Oh no," she whined, realizing she was alone.

"Oh no… Dangit!"

It had been hours since she'd gotten lost, and she was starting to get panicky.

"Hiei! Kurama? Guys!"

"Hey guys! Look! It's a cute little middle schooler!" _Uh oh. _She turned right before she was grabbed. A small group of high-schoolers surrounded her. She could smell liquor on the one holding her's breath.

"Nin, stop. You're drunk, it's not necessary…" He was stopped.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a lil' tipsy!"

"I'm sorry miss, please excuse him-?" The littlest one who had spoken out earlier was thrown to the ground.

"Look, Takametsu, this is why me and the boys took you out tonight. You need to chill man! Now go home!" Takametsu scattered away, probably to get help.

"Please let go of me!" She cried, looking desperately around for help, realizing that the mall was almost empty, and those around didn't care.

"Hiei!" She screamed.

"Let her go, before I bash your heads in."

The group scattered, and she fell to her butt. "You should stop getting yourself into trouble Ona."

"H-Hiei!" She latched onto him, feeling him stiffen before relaxing again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sighing.

"Where were you guys! I was so scared and alone and…"

"Don't cry. It's a sign of weakness. You're fine now, so let's go."

"Wait! Wait for me!" She ran after him, thankful to be near someone she could understand.

"You were quite cruel to her," Kurama said, climbing the tree Hiei was in later that night.

"You were watching?"

"So were you. Why didn't you save her sooner?"

"I have my reasons."

"Are you trying to not get close to her?"

"Look. I got close to Megumi, and she died because of me. The least I can do is protect this girl. But I don't want to get close to her."

"But you know it'll happen any way. So you're going to be mean to her so that if you get close to her, she runs away."

"Whatever you say."

Kurama let a small smile grace his lips. "Be stubborn. That's alright, but we both know that I'm right. Though, Aaron is quite upset from your coldness."

"Not my issue."

"She's crying."

"…"

"She's really upset. She's not used to Japan, she misses her roommate, and then she thinks you 'hate her guts'. Just talk to her."

"I don't talk much."

Kurama sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

"He really hates me! What did I even do? Man. I wish Garret was here. He'd kick that stupid moron's ass."

"A stupid moron, huh?" She jumped up from her bed, running straight into Hiei's chest.

"H-Hiei! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Little girls shouldn't use language like that."

"Why do you care?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Kurama said you were upset. What's wrong with you, Ona?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Lying is easily detected when you're crying." He swept his thumb under her eye, pulling back to reveal a clear liquid substance on it.

"What? I-I don't know why I am crying. N-nothing is wrong."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not."

"Hn."

"Look! If you hate me so damn much!"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like it? You should get a better way of showing emotions, Hiei, 'cause all you're acting like is an ass! Jeeze!"

He pushed her down to sit on the bed. "Talk. Kurama said to talk to you, so talk."

"About?"

"Your roommate. Why you think I hate you. Why you hate Japan. About your mother. About your father."

"I would say that's the longest sentence you've ever said. Sort of. Okay. My roommate. His name is Garret. He has a boyfriend named Mike. Mike's nice, and funny, and more importantly, keeps Garret from harassing me about homework. You hate me because-I'm guessing-I'm human. I hate Japan? I don't. But I would've liked to come here willingly.

"My mother was a good person. But she was weird. She talked about demons a lot. I guess it makes sense now. But still.

"My dad used to be a really nice person! But then he got bitter. He's still my dad though, so I don't want to talk bad about him."

"I see. Are you better now?" He asked impatiently. He was not a kid person.

"I know what you're thinking. I am not a kid, jerk-face."

"Hn. Done?"

"Actually, can you stay here for a bit?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Why do people ask questions?" She whined, "Okay. I've been having these nightmares since that day I was attacked. They aren't bad, but I hate waking up. Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I'm scared of the dark. Terrified."

His brow rose. "Hn."

"So, will you stay?"

"It's warmer in here. I'll stay for that."

Aaron smiled. "Okay, Jerk-Face."

She lay down, flipping the switch on the lamp, and was asleep in seconds.

"Scared of the dark. Pah," Hiei whispered, sitting himself on the window sill, glaring out at the full moon.

A/N: God. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written.

I'm soooo sorry if Hiei is out of character. He's a bit hard to write. And he's not one to fall quickly, so he doesn't really like Aaron as more of the girl he has to protect for Megumi. You'll learn more about her later, as well.

I hope you liked this chapter!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Footballs and Icecream

**A/N: Welcome to the next installment of Descendant! I love all of my reviewers so far…*wipes a tear from eye* YOU ALL ROCK! Sorry it took me awhile to do this one -_-**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**BEGIN**

Aaron woke up refreshed and giddy. Hiei was gone; no big surprise there. Still, she smiled, grabbed a dress out of the bag she'd set near the bathroom, and then went into the bathroom.

She slipped off her pajamas. After changing her undergarments, she slipped the dress on.

It was a simple design. It went to her knees and was a dark green color. The waist was secured by an obi the color of wood. The sleeves were loose and reached her elbow.

After slipping on a pair of flats, Aaron went down stairs. She was immediately greeted by Kurama's mother, who smiled happily at her and took her arm, leading her to the table. Already, Kurama and his brother sat there. She assumed his father had already left.

"Hello, Ku-Suichi, and Su-chan!" She said, giggling when Kurama's little brother huffed and whined about his new nickname.

"Mother, I don't believe I formally introduced you both last night," Kurama started, "This is my mother, Aaron. Mother, this is Aaron. Suuichi, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Suuichi."

Aaron smiled and said in shaky Japanese, "Hello, it is nice to meet you."

Kurama's mother smiled and said, "It's very courteous of you to speak in our language, but we can speak English for you, dear."

Aaron gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?"

"No no! Please relax and get to know each other. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Aaron turned her attention to Kurama. "So what are our plans for today?"

"We need to meet up with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei sometime. Koenma might want to see you as well."

"I'll need to find an apartment for cheap. I can't stay here. I would feel like a burden."

"You aren't a burden, Aaron," Kurama said.

"I know that," she said, "but I feel like one. And I really do appreciate your hospitality. But you know how it is."

Aaron fingered her long red velvet hair, sighing. She thanked Kurama's mother when she placed a bowl of rice in front of her.

As they ate, Aaron thought back to her home. She wondered how Garret was. She'd just left. What was he thinking? Though Kurama had told her that they'd left a note on her behalf. Meh, she thought, he's fine.

"Thank you for the meal," they said in sync.

After helping clean up, Aaron and Kurama went on a walk. "Hey Kurama…"

"Yes?" He said with a soft smile.

She hesitated. "Does Hiei hate me?"

He gave her a surprised look. "I wouldn't say he hates you. He's got his reasons for being stern with you."

She nodded. "I see."

He smiled lightly. "Would you like some ice-cream?"

She brightened instantly and he chuckled. "Really?"

"Really."

She grinned. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He patted her head and they walked around the small town until they found an ice-cream shop.

Forty minutes later, Aaron was sitting at a table cannibalistically munching on a chocolate cone.

Kurama's red brows rose as he drank from his soda.

"Agh…This is _so _good." She licked her lips. "Thanks a bunch Kurama."

He nodded. "I'm guessing you didn't get sweets often at your boarding school?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

A few minutes later Kurama said, "We should go meet the guys in the park."

She sighed a bit and nodded. "I suppose we should."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"KUWABAAARAAA!" Aaron squealed as Yusuke's loud voice met her ears. Seriously, she could here them fighting from the outside of the large park.

Kurama chuckled; obviously this was normal. So Aaron shrugged and kept walking.

The two walked into a rather nice place in the park; it was a large expanse of green land, dotted with trees. Aaron smiled to herself. She loved the outdoors, even though she was nearly allergic to everything out there.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat when she heard behind her, "You brought the Ona?"

Kurama turned to face Hiei, who'd just landed behind them from the safety of a large oak.

"Was I not supposed to?" The red head asked with amusement lacing through his voice.

Hiei shrugged slightly. "Hello Hiei," Aaron greeted sheepishly.

He raised a brow, crossing his arm. He nodded to her in greeting.

She sighed and went to sit down on a bench across the field. She sat down, leaning back to look at her hands.

"Aaron! Watch out!" She squeaked and looked up just as a rearing football came towards her.

It hit her straight in the forehead. She blinked.

"…Ow…" She whined, standing, grabbing the football off the ground. "That…Didn't feel good, Yusuke."

"De-De-It was all Kuwabara! He threw it!" He protested, backing up.

"Hm." She smiled. "Well…It's mine now!"

The boys' jaws dropped. "Aaron! That's not cool!" Kuwabara yelled obnoxiously.

She only grinned. "Neither was hitting me in the head."

They pouted, and Aaron giggled. Two teenage boys _pouting. _Nothing could be funnier.

"Alright, alright. But only if you can catch me~" She sang, kicking off her heels. She screamed; they were already barreling at her.

She tucked the football under her arm, saying: "TIME OUT!"

Thing 1 and 2 stopped abruptly, toppling over. Aaron pulled her hair out of the pony tail she'd put in into, swishing said hair out. She kneeled down, tying the ends of her dress together, tight so she wouldn't flash anyone.

"Okay…Go!" She screeched again and started running, football secured in the crook of her elbow.

Kurama smirked slightly at the sight of the tuckered out 3. He turned to Hiei. "Well we can tell she'll be entertaining. Hiei only grunted.

The red head sighed. "You really are something, Hiei."

Hiei wasn't paying attention. His eyes wandered over to Aaron. He knew he felt a connection to her, but was she really Megumi's descendant? She was a careless girl. She was silly, and frail. Megumi was none of these.

But…At the same time, she was exactly like Megumi.

Hiei sighed inwardly. Thinking, for once, was getting him no where.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yeah…The end of the chapter. *is shot*

It sucked, did it not? THIS CHAPTER KICKED MY ASSS!


End file.
